


The Fool Me Once - Fool Me Twice Paradigm

by Miss_SnowWhitePink



Series: The Big Dooper Theory [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SnowWhitePink/pseuds/Miss_SnowWhitePink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new relationship can't be kept secret for long. Set a few weeks after "The Time Distance Theory".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool Me Once - Fool Me Twice Paradigm

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Sally/Molly series. I baptised this ship "Dooper" for myself but I have read other options, too. 
> 
> All my love and gratefulness go to the fabulous [Mystradesexytimes](http://mystradesexytimes.tumblr.com/) for all her help and her editing skills.

Oh thank God this stupid thing was finally over!

After about an hour of constant stress and being hyperaware of every little action and word I did and said, I felt like I was run over by a train.

My head hurt and my whole back felt clammy.

I don't even know why we have to do these stupid press conferences anyway!

I rubbed my tired and burning eyes and tried to take a few deep breaths. 

And this was actually one of the better press conferences we've ever given. This time, the press didn't needle us about being slow in our investigations or say we were incompetent at our jobs altogether.

No, _this_ time we had the pleasure of telling them that we caught the piece of dirt who had kidnapped and murdered two teenagers over the course of two weeks.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lestrade shaking hands with the Chief Superintendent in front of all the flashing cameras. 

I smiled at the thought that he really deserved this moment of triumph after all the beatings he'd taken in the press over the last few years. The things they wrote about him during the “Study in Pink” case were just the tip of the iceberg.

I couldn't keep from groaning when I realised that I just actually called that case by the “highly imaginative” title that Dr. Watson gave the whole disaster on his blog.

I’m actually amazed that he is still living together with the Fre…

No. I promised Molly that I would stop calling him that.

I shook my head and tiredly rubbed my forehead. I had only been dating her for two weeks and she'd already changed me for the better. 

I knew it was early days, but I was already confident that this relationship would be the healthiest I’d ever been in.

I tried to control my expression, but a small tic in my cheek gave away my urge to smile. I cherished the little thrill that ran through my body at the thought of Molly and our new relationship.

We transitioned so easily from friends to girlfriends. 

Sometimes, I'd lay awake late at night, unable to believe how lucky I was that Molly gave me that chance when we met each other in our grocery store. I wondered sometimes what might have happened if she hadn't invited me over?  
I didn't even want to think about it. 

I had something special with Molly and having to call a man, who I didn’t like, by his name was a small price to pay for my happiness with her.

So I gave myself a mental scolding. I promised my girlfriend that I wouldn't call Sherlock “Freak” anymore, and I was determined to keep that promise. 

The smile that I'd been trying to hold back broke through at the thought of the tender, happy kiss she gave me the first time I called him by his actual name in her presence.

That kiss alone made it totally worth it.

As I made my way to the lavatory I was lucky enough not to run into any more reporters or colleagues who wanted to shake my hand. 

Yes, I knew our team did a pretty good job – and this time we managed to do it without any outside help from consulting detectives and their live-in doctors.

And I was pretty proud of us for that, to be honest. It wasn’t an easy case and it probably took us a few hours longer than it would've taken Sherlock Holmes to find the murderer, but we did in the end. Because we are good at our jobs, and we are actually able to do them without him. 

Even if he does help us. Sometimes. I can’t deny that. The speed in which he solved the cases this mad bomber presented him with - it was impressive. I have to admit that. 

But I still couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that settled in my stomach whenever I thought about his improper excitement at gruesome crime scenes and clever murders. It just didn't sit right with me.

And yes, the guy might have good deduction skills but that didn't mean that I had to like him on a personal level. Especially since he used those special skills of his the past few years to make my life hell since I worked with Lestrade.

I let the lavatory door fall shut behind me and leaned against it tiredly. I rubbed my slightly sweaty hands on my black linen skirt and closed my eyes.

Here, in the still whiteness of the room, I could breathe properly for the first time since we got the call about the first victim.

It’s always hardest when they are so young. 

I banged my head against the heavy door. I knew I should have been thinking about our triumph and the good conference I just led, but all I could think about was the cold body lying in an empty side street and the soulless, dead eyes staring at me out of that young face.

I really hated my job sometimes.

Blindly, I stumbled to the sinks at the right side of the room and splashed some cold water on my heated face.

I needed to get those pictures out of my head or I wouldn’t be able to sleep that night.

Also, I had a date to make up with Molly because I had to cancel a few nights ago when Lestrade called me to the first crime scene.

I hadn't seen her all that much lately. Just a few stolen moments in St. Bart's and a night at her home when I came to see her, bone-tired. I fell asleep on her couch curled up next to Toby before she could bring me the coffee she was making for me.

The next morning, I woke up in her bed without the slightest memory of how I got there. But I didn't complain; I just wrapped my arms around her tightly and closed my eyes to get a few more minutes of sleep before I had to face the horrible outside world again.

I remembered the feeling of her sleepy murmurings vibrating against my neck as she buried her face there and the feeling of her tingling fingertips stroking up and down my back. 

I'd really missed her.

Yes, we'd texted or talked to each other on the phone for at least a few minutes a day, but it always felt like exactly that – a few stolen minutes, and it never seemed to be enough.

I was so busy that I didn’t even have the time to pick up my little kitten. Molly and I even had to cancel our shopping trip to buy cat food and other supplies. 

I _really_ hated my job sometimes. 

I pulled some of the paper towels out of the dispenser and dried my face.

When I looked in the mirror again, my cheeks were red, and I still looked tired.

Yes, sometimes I really, _really_ hated my job.

I sighed and then gave myself a small slap in the face. Today was one of the good days here. I knew I should be celebrating with the rest of my team, but instead I was standing in an empty lavatory drowning in self-pity.

I tried to smile, but it looked as fake as the one I gave the press earlier.

I raised my hand to slap my cheek once more and get myself out of this funk just as the lavatory door swung open with such force that it banged against one of the stalls.

I was so startled by the sudden noise that I banged my hip against the sink. But before I could reach around to rub the sore spot or even recognize who came into the room, skinny but surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and a body is pressed against mine.

My first reaction was to push whoever this was away from me, but then I recognized the scent and the hair and the small kisses that were being pressed in the crook of my neck.

“Molly?”

She didn't seem to hear me. Her lips were peppering my cheek with feverish kisses. 

“Molly!”

The shout came at the same time that I tilted my head to give her better access to my face.

I knew we really shouldn't have been doing what we were doing. The door was still wide open and everybody could see us and…. why did I even care about that?

I grabbed a handful of Molly’s ponytail and pressed my lips against her glistening mouth.

I could hear her groan as my tongue slipped out to caress her bottom lip. She opened her mouth invitingly and I let my tongue slip through to plunder her sweet mouth with mine.

God, that woman could kiss. I could feel my knees getting weak and I tried to lean us both against a sink so that I could kiss her longer and deeper. I craved her touch and her taste.

But that wasn't the best plan. The spot where I bruised my hip earlier came into contact with the hard ceramic, and I jerked away from the sink and the kiss at the same time.

“Ouch.” 

“What?” Molly looked at me with wide eyes and blushing cheeks. 

I didn't say anything. When I leaned down to kiss her again, she pulled out of my grip.

“What is it? Are you hurt? You didn’t get hurt while arresting this guy, did you? They didn’t say anything about that… Hell, _you_ didn’t say anything about that in the press conference right now! What happened?”

The passionate glow vanished from Molly’s face right before my eyes and was replaced with a worried frown.

“It’s nothing. I just bruised my hip on the counter a few minutes ago. Don’t worry, Molly. I would have told you if something happened.”

Molly closed her eyes and wound her arms around my waist. “Oh, thank God.”

I couldn't help but smile at her. It was nice to know that she was worried about me. I wished that I could promise her that nothing would ever happen to me and that she would never have to worry. But I knew I couldn’t promise that, and I would never lie to her. Molly knew better anyway.

“Wait. Did you just say that you saw the conference? That was just a few minutes ago. Was it already on telly?”

“Oh no, no. I'm on my lunch break now and ‘somebody,’” I could actually hear the quotation marks in her voice, “couldn’t stop bragging in the morgue earlier about solving the case.” 

She grinned at me and raised her eyebrow. 

I really needed to figure out how she could do this thing with her eyebrow. 

“Anderson?”

Molly nodded and raised her other eyebrow.

“Ah.”

Anderson was a topic that we tended to avoid, but I knew we'd have to talk about it sooner rather than later.

“Listen, I…”

She stopped me with a finger to my lips and kicked the door shut with her heel.

“That’s not why I’m here. I wanted to see you. Say ‘hello,’ you know?”

Her finger was still on my lips and I couldn't speak, so I just nodded.

Molly smiled and an odd look came into her eyes. I couldn't describe it. I just knew that it sent shivers down my spine to see her eyes light up with such intensity.

“But then I saw you during the conference. I was standing outside and looked through the glass windows, and I saw you next to your colleagues. Sally, really… you were incredible.” 

She almost moaned the last words, and the sound wandered straight between my thighs.

“Really?” I managed to say even though my mouth was suddenly very dry.

“Oh God, yes! The way you handled the press. The whole room was listening to you, looking at you, hanging on your every word. You looked so strong and sexy.”

Her mouth fastened on my neck again and I sighed when she sucked on the sensitive spot beneath my chin.

“Re… really?”

I couldn't believe what she was saying. I always felt like an incompetent dork during those conferences. The reporters are all only ever there just to hear what the boss has to say.

“Mm hm. And the way you reprimanded that photographer. Incredibly sexy. I can’t wait to see those pictures in the paper. You should wear this colour more often, you know. And this skirt.”

My knees started to tremble slightly. Her hands were stroking along my thigh.

Just a little bit lower, and Molly could slip her hand beneath the fabric and I would feel her on my naked skin and…

Woah! What was happening here? 

I tried to get a little room for myself. I couldn't think with Molly so close and doing the things she was doing.

That stopped me cold. 

I couldn't figure out why she was doing these things all of a sudden.

In the time since we started dating, we haven't gone any further than making out. And I love doing that with her. She is an amazing kisser, after all.

I didn't mind waiting for the other stuff. I wanted to give her all the time she needed.

I snapped back to the present. Oh my… we're still in the toilet. The public toilets… Where someone could walk in on us at any time. We were lucky so far that nobody had come in.

Molly and I hadn't talked about any of this yet – about our relationship, that is. Such as if we wanted to tell people and how we wanted to do it. Or if she felt ready to go further.

She managed to surprise me so often, and I admire her so much for that.

But now she was looking at me like I was crazy.

And I had to admit, I might as well have been crazy for stopping her.

“Why did you stop?” 

Molly tried to hide that she was hurt by my actions, but I could still see it in her eyes.

“We haven’t talked about this.” I waved my hands between our bodies, “And we are at my work place and we can’t lock the door.”

Molly’s face fell even further.

“And ...” I took a deep breath and dared to pull her a little bit closer. “If we are doing this, I don’t want our first time together to be in a place like this.”

I smiled at her and twisted a strand of her hair around my finger.

Molly started to grin and looked up at me through her long eyelashes.

“So… would the storage room across the hall be okay?” she asked shyly. 

I just stared at her. My head felt empty and the tingling between my legs was back. I clenched my thighs involuntarily and stared at her some more.

The sweet, innocent Molly Hooper didn't seem quiet so innocent any more, all of a sudden.

“What?” Her cheeky grin morphed into her usually sweet sunny smile. “You were just really sexy right now and I want you.” Her fingertips started to draw small circles on my shoulders.

“Really?” She was driving me crazy.

She nodded. “Really.”

Before I could think about it too much, I grabbed her hands and pulled her out of the room and into the storage cupboard used by the cleaning ladies of New Scotland Yard.

It was directly across the hall and really was a slightly better choice than the restrooms.

At least we could lock this door behind us and keep the world outside.

I locked my lips with hers in another searing kiss and pressed her against an area of the wall next to a shelf filled with cleaning supplies.

She moaned into my mouth and let her hands wander down my back and onto my butt.

As she squeezed, I pushed my leg between hers and deepened the kiss.

My hands wandered up to her face and I stroked along her cheekbone.

Sooner than I wanted to, I had to pull away. Molly was trying to pull my skirt up a little higher.

“Molly?”

“Hmmm?!” She was really dedicated to her task and didn't seem to hear me.

“We are not going to have sex in here, okay?”

Well, _that_ seemed to get her attention pretty fast…

“What? Why?”

“Look around you. Do you really want to do this here?”

Her beautiful eyes wandered along the small room.

“No.”

I tilted her head so that she could look me in the eye. 

“We are not going to have actual sex in here, but we can still do something else.”

With that, I pressed my leg up between her thighs, higher and higher.

I could hear Molly’s breath catch when I reached her crotch. She was wearing thin linen trousers and my knee pressed against her.

“Hm? What do you think?” I asked, chasing the blush that is spreading over her cheeks with my thumb and lips.

“That… that will work yeah.” She nodded feverishly and moaned softly when I started to move my leg back and forth to rub the rough cloth of her trousers against her sensitive sex.

Her hands grabbed my waist and she hung on for dear life. I could feel her trembling against my body, and I made my movements more deliberate, rubbing against her without stopping.

The feel of her small, firm breasts against mine made me moan, and to quell the sound I kissed her panting mouth.

I couldn't believe that she was so turned on already. She must have been telling the truth a few minutes ago. Her knees seemed to give out and I held her up with my leg and my upper body pressed against hers.

Her tongue pushed deep into my mouth and danced with mine.

I swallowed her moans, which I could feel vibrating against my lips.

The thought that she was rubbing herself against my leg, and that there is only a thin barrier of cloth separating our naked flesh was almost enough to send me over the edge myself.

Who would have thought that Molly Hopper could be such a passionate woman? I couldn't believe that so many people have been so blind to what she is hiding.

Rubbing harder, I made her gasp and felt her hands tightening on my waist.

“Let go, Molly.” I whispered into her ear. “I’ve got you.”

I repeated the action and felt her begin to shiver all over.

Her legs gave way, and she buried her heated face into my shoulder.

“Sally, oh God, Sally...” 

To hear her moaning my name as she came was the hottest thing I'd ever heard.

I could feel my own arousal and wanted to do something about it, but couldn't because in this moment, it was all about Molly. 

With some careful touches, I guided her through her orgasm.

I kissed her ear and her neck and felt the trembling subside slowly.

“That was…”

“It was.” I smiled at her debauched state.

Her pupils were blown wide and her mouth was deep red. She never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

“Do you want me to…” 

I stopped her with a tender kiss. “No, I’m okay.”

Molly sighed.

“I can’t wait to get you alone in one of our flats and into a real bed!”

That at least made her smile again.

“When will that happen?” she asked as she tried to put our clothing back in order.

“Maybe this Friday? We get the next two days off, because of your success in the case and all of our overtime we did in the last two weeks. So I think I will be free Friday and Saturday.”

“Yes!” 

Molly seemed really enthusiastic Her legs gave way, which made the butterflies in my stomach flap their wings like crazy.

“And,” she said as she smoothed down my hair, “we still must pick up your little Belle. She is waiting for you.”

“I know. I was thinking the same thing myself before _someone_ came storming into the restrooms.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was just looking for you everywhere.”

“Don’t worry. It turned out fine. Better than fine.”

I kissed her again and let my leg rub against hers some more. She shivered and after one last kiss, reluctantly let me go. 

“Do you have to return to St. Bart's?”

“Yes. I do. But first I have to use the restroom.” She pulled a grimace and turns the key in the lock to open the door.

“Oh? Ooooh. Okay.” 

I watched as she put her head through the small gap and checked to see if she could leave undetected.

“Will you come to say ‘good-bye’ when you are finished?”

“Yes. Of course.” She gave me another smile before leaving me alone in the small room. 

I smoothed my hands over my hair and took a few deep breaths.

I tried to get my own arousal under control, but it was bloody difficult, and I needed a few minutes to myself in the dark room. 

When I left in the same quiet way that Molly did, I went to my desk and saw that Dr. Watson and the Fr… Holmes were in Lestrade’s office. They'd probably heard about the case on the news. I wouldn’t have been surprised if Holmes had just been telling Lestrade about all the “stupid” detours we took in our work and how much faster he could have solved the case.

I sank into my desk chair and watched them through the glass wall of Lestrade’s office. 

The boss didn’t look as if Holmes was giving him an ulcer, so maybe they weren’t talking about the case after all.

After a few minutes, the door opened and all three men came out.

Watson and Lestrade nodded in my direction, and Holmes at least managed to keep his scowl small.

Behind the boss’s back, I shot him a grimace. 

I just couldn't resist.

He stared at me completely gobsmacked. Holmes obviously hadn’t seen that one coming.

Sadly, my triumph was rather short-lived because I could see Molly coming down the hallway.

The three men saw her, too, and I could actually hear the deductions in Holmes’s head this time.

Molly’s hair was slightly more in place then normal for her after a few hours in her shift. She must have done her ponytail anew: Why?

Her lips: Still slightly red and swollen. 

Her clothing: Everything where it belonged but creased more than it should be.

And then there is definitely that _look_ in her eyes and her smile as she came nearer.

Ah, he was smelling the air around her. Subtly, but I knew now what to look for.

I just hoped that my scent is mixed up with hers enough that he couldn't separate them as hers and mine.

Watson and Lestrade smiled and gave her a friendly greeting as Molly came closer. 

“Hello. I was just here to collect some files that didn’t get send over in one of our cases.”

Oh no. I missed the most obvious sign that something was going on. Molly’s presence in New Scotland Yard was a dead giveaway.

I could see Lestrade’s and Holmes' eyes narrow into doubtful slits.

Holmes opened his mouth and I bit my lip to not let out the frustrated groan.

“Hello, Molly. What a surprise to see you here. There are no ‘files’, are there?!”

“Uh...”

“Exactly.” God, that smug smile again.

“So…Who is he?”

“Who?” Lestrade asked. Molly stayed silent. She was not even trying to catch my eye.   
And I didn't know if I was actually thankful for that or not.

“Well, her new ‘lover’ of course.”

He made it sound so dirty that I wanted to punch him. Molly was wringing her hands in front of her.

Watson’s and Lestrade’s eyebrows climbed up. 

Molly was still saying nothing.

“Just tell us, Molly. You know that I can easily deduce it anyway. The group of people to choose from is rather small considering that he is working here at Scotland Yard. Did you two meet at work?”

God, I couldn't believe that men were so interested in tattling. All three of them were staring at poor Molly.

Who was still saying nothing.

But the handwringing stopped. And I could see that she was holding her head high now.

“No, we didn’t.”

“Interesting.”

Holmes seemed to consider this new factor and Molly’s eyes used that millisecond to meet my gaze.

I smiled at her and her posture shifted considerably. She looked strong now and confident. 

I was surprised that Holmes didn't seem to notice that change in her. 

“So, you want me to deduce it?” he asked after a while.

“You can try.” Molly stared at him. 

I was so proud of her, and suddenly so aroused by her standing up to him that I wanted to climb over my desk.

She made it easier for me by coming to my desk and leaning down to give me a chaste hug.

To my colleagues, it looked like two friends saying goodbye to each other, but I knew what message the three men in front of my desk were getting.

I couldn’t help but smile about that. 

Molly was smiling too and waved on her way back out.

Holmes was standing there. Then he smirked and swished his coat around in his dramatic fashion, making his way to the door without another word.

Lestrade shook his head, smiled at me, and went back into his own office.

I figured the boss would be cool about it but it was nice to know that I was right about that.

Watson hurried after Holmes, and I could hear them talking.

“So, do you realise that this just happened for the second time?” Watson smiled at Holmes.

All he got as an answer is a not- amused snort.

“Well, first with my sister and now Molly.” The doctor was outright laughing at his companion.

Even I couldn't stop my laugh this time.

I could pinpoint the exact second that Sherlock Holmes left - by the banging of the door between the division offices that echoed through the room.


End file.
